


Obviously

by coffeestainsfoggeduppanes



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Aussie represent, Domi is the cutest ok, Domiego is more than just implied, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, It's mainly Demon x Nick okay, M/M, Sascha being dumb and Stefanos pining is the best ship fight me, Sascha clearly has too much time on his hands, Saschanos is implied but we all know what's happening here, The lack of fics for this couple makes me so sad, has anyone else just been re-watching their ATP cup match against GB, the purest bois, there's like no tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainsfoggeduppanes/pseuds/coffeestainsfoggeduppanes
Summary: Ever since the ATP Cup, Nick and Alex have been... close. Suspiciously close. And Sascha intends to find out why.(Basically, Sascha annoys everyone else with his nosy, gossipy ways.)
Relationships: Alex de Minaur/Nick Kyrgios, Diego Schwartzman & Dominic Thiem, Diego Schwartzman/Dominic Thiem, Stefanos Tsitsipas & Alexander Zverev, Stefanos Tsitsipas/Alexander Zverev
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Obviously

**Author's Note:**

> Super short fic written literally minutes after Alex and Nick's ATP Cup doubles win against GB like
> 
> -

“They’re... dating. Right?”

Stefanos is the first to look up from his Twitter feed. “Who?”

Sascha furrowed his brows and nodded to the two practicing on the open court in front of them. Kyrgios was raving about some dropshot Alex has done, making the younger boy laugh uncontrollably. “Get out of here, man! That was amazing!” Nick scurried to the other side of the court, exchanging that more than a little cringey handshake they made up, blissfully unaware of the calculating looks they were getting from their European counterparts.

“You think they’re dating?” Stef cocked an eyebrow, as if to say, ‘I don’t believe it.’ Sascha sighed exasperatedly—looks like he was stupid off-court, too.

“Who’s dating?” Dominic piped up, finally putting away his phone.

“Is Diego finally going to go to sleep?” Stef teased, “It’s like two in the morning there,”

Thiem brushed him off but it didn’t stop the pink flush tinging his cheeks, “Who’s dating?” he repeated, this time pointedly to the German.

Sascha gave a not-so-subtle nod to the Australians who were being suddenly a little more touchy-feely than normal. Or maybe that’s Zverev being hyper-aware. Stefanos would defend the latter. 

“What? Did Nick tell you that?” Dominic gasped.

“What? No. I was just wondering—” Sascha backtracked a bit. _Why_ was he wondering it? It’s not like Nick and him talk about these things. Come to think of it, what exactly _do_ they talk about? Zverev recalls their last three conversations being about the best way to execute a forehand, you know, like tennis _nerds_. “I was just wondering.” He said again, but with less conviction this time.

“Oh,” Thiem slumped. Much more upset than someone would normally be, Stef noted.

“I don’t think they are.” Stef declared unceremoniously before returning back to his phone.

Sascha and Dominic looked at each other. “And why not?” For some reason, this was nagging the German.

Stefanos gave him a look. “Well, why do _you_ think they are?”

Good question.

Maybe it’s the way Alex looks at Nick, with a tender softness that betrays something deeper. Every time his teammate spoke, De Minaur’s eyes seemed to be searching Nick’s face or maybe even memorising it.

Maybe it’s the way Kyrgios defends him, bristling like a knight, or maybe more like a guard dog. The pure anger he had when that journalist asked if Alex was capable of facing Nadal. “Obviously,” Kyrgios had spat, “Stupidest question I’ve ever heard.”

Maybe it’s the way Nick was literally groping Alex’s ass, right now, right there in front of them.

Sascha and Dominic looked at Stefanos, who shrugged, “Just bros being... pals?”

“That’s the wrong phrase.”

“I speak three languages,” The Greek retorted. He had a point. “Ah, come on, Nick’s always been a little...”

Dominic looked at him quizzically, “Gay?”

“I was going to say ‘touchy’.”

Fair. Nick was an Aussie that way.

“But _look_ at them.” Sascha insisted. They obeyed, and the sight of Alex slung over Nick’s shoulder greeted them. It was a common occurrence now, barely getting a reaction from the Greek and Austrian. Of course, Nick doesn’t usually peck the boy’s torso, but Alex had this persistent abdominal pain for a while now, so the comforting was expected. Right?

“I don’t kiss my friends’ bodies,” Zverev stated decidedly, folding his arms in what seemed like victory.

“Maybe you should,” Stef raised his eyebrows more than a little suggestively, patting his own chest. He got a well-deserved punch in the shoulder from the German for that, who was more than a little red in the face.

“Why don’t we just ask them?” Dominic’s voice was small but determined. 

Stefanos and Sascha have been amazed by Dominic before but he really just kept surprising them.

“Are you crazy?” Stef asked, sincerely curious.

“They won’t get offended,” Dominic started to hesitate, subconsciously clutching his phone that had a silly Diego selfie as its wallpaper, “Will they?”

Stefanos and Sascha looked at each other. “It’d be awkward if they _weren’t_ dating.” Zverev conceded carefully.

“We’ll just ask one of them, then.” Stef couldn’t bear the disappointment in Dominic’s face. “I’m not doing it.” He said hurriedly.

“Fine.” The German relented. He’s the one who brought it up anyway. “Nick!” He waved him over.

The Aussie was all smiles, “What do you dumb fucks want now?”

Silence from the three. Sascha cleared his throat. “Is there, um, is there anything between you and, uh, Alex?”

Subtle. Nice.

“What do you mean?” Nick suddenly turned serious, “What, does he look mad? He’s mad at me, isn’t he? But why would he be mad at me?”

“What? No!” Dominic interjected. He would hate it if they accidentally caused the two to squabble. “Are you guys dating or no?”

Stef shrugged to Sascha—Dominic had always been the bolder of the three.

“What?” Nick looked at the lot incredulously, with Tsitsipas preparing himself for a tantrum.

“Hell yeah we are.”

Sascha short-circuited. “Huh?”

Nick squinted, counting off the months on his left hand. “Uh, I think a year and three months if you count since October. I don’t know, Alex says I have to count since October. Uh, Alex?”

“Yeah?” His now supposed significant other jogged up to them.

“It’s a year and three months, yeah?” Nick placed his hands on his hips, as if contemplating a math problem.

But see, Zverev can handle a math problem. _This,_ however... “I’m sorry, what? Huh? Since when?”

Kyrgios threw his hands up, “Geez, that’s what I’m counting now, bro.”

“It’s four months next week,” Alex corrected, and Kyrgios smiled.

“Oh yeah, the 12th.”

“Can someone please explain to me what’s going on?” Sascha finally snapped.

Nick held out his hands in mock surrender. “Yo, chill out man, not all of us are as good at math as you, damn.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about!”

It was Alex’s turn to put up his arms, “You okay?”

“Why are you acting like this isn’t big news?” Sascha pleaded, “Literally _none of us knew_.”

Stef tilted his head, neither confirming nor denying his ignorance. 

“But,” Nick looked more concerned than anything else, slinging his arm around Alex who petted his hand, “it’s not like we were hiding it.”

“Well, it’s not like you announced it either!” Sascha fumed. All this time he spent stressing over these two blockheads! For the past five months? Honestly, he had _so_ much better things to do (He couldn't think what 'better things' he had right now off the top of his head, but he's pretty sure he did). 

Alex looked disbelievingly at the German, “We have pet names for each other,”

“Demon does not count as a pet name.” Sascha retorted.

Dominic had to give that to Zverev.

“We flirt all the time, though,” Nick protested, “Remember that Instagram post? Hella cute, bro.” Alex blushed a little.

Sascha still wasn’t convinced, “Stef flirts with me all the time, too, it doesn’t count!”

De Minaur sighed and placed a consoling hand on the Greek’s shoulder who merely shrugged, more used to this than he would have liked to be. He was more tired than anything else.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, man,” Kyrgios gave a defeated sigh, “I thought we were pretty obvious. Didn’t you watch our ATP Cup doubles?”

“But you don’t—!” Sascha faltered. _Don’t what?_ “K-kiss, or anything like that,” he managed to mumble, his voice barely audible at the end of it.

Nick just grinned teasingly at that, too much in a good mood from that practice rally to take any of this seriously (and honestly it was getting a bit ridiculous), “Geez, Sash, if you wanted to watch, you could’ve just asked, bro.” Alex gave him a light tap with the racquet for that, just a little bit of a warning undertone to it.

The pause that settled between them now was only a little awkward.

A video accidentally played as Stef scrolled and he hurriedly muted his phone.

“O _kay_ ," Alex finally piped up, keen to get away from whatever _this_ was. "If that’s all, I really got to head to physio,” He touched Nick's elbow lightly, “You coming with?” 

“Am I— Of course I’m going with you, man,” Kyrgios sighed, as if he had had to tell Alex a couple of times already (and he probably did; De Minaur always puts Nick’s tennis before anything else). Alex pretended like that didn’t make him very happy, but everyone could see it. Nick especially, who scooped his protesting boyfriend up like a bride, “Hup!”

“Hey Sash, bro,” The Aussie called out, “Look!” Turning to the three third-wheels that were, you know, still there, he planted a loudly smacked kiss onto Alex’s lips. “See ya!”

Alex tried to wave goodbye, but he was too preoccupied with hiding his flushing face. 

Another pause took place before any of them really spoke.

“Well,” Zverev cleared his throat, “I guess I got my question answered.”

Stef hummed unimpressively, “Yup,” he said, popping the ‘p’ at the end.

“I think it is nice,” Dominic quipped, “I didn’t think they would start dating so fast after meeting.”

Stefanos hummed again, making sure his eyes were trained on his Twitter feed and not the dumbfounded German beside him whose knees were knocking his. “Sometimes, you just know when they're right for you.”

Thiem petted his shoulder. Morning practice always made Stef a little depressed. 

Sascha sighed loudly, “Honestly, that was really anti-climatic.”

He then nudged Dominic, “You and Diego are dating, right?”

Finding that last bit of energy before his dad-coach called an end to their break, Stef clasped his hands over Sascha’s and looked genuinely concerned, “Are you just _really_ stupid?”

**Author's Note:**

> barely any effort went into this to make it realistic ok I am just so glad the ATP Cup now exists


End file.
